1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to memories, and more specifically, to word line access control within a memory.
2. Related Art
Reducing power consumption is an increasingly important aspect in memories. This is especially true in battery powered mobile devices. In memories, read accesses typically contribute to significant power consumption of the memory. Therefore, by reducing unnecessary read accesses, power consumption can be reduced.